Nowhere to Run
by Phoebe711
Summary: When Valkyrie gets trapped in another dimention, unable to return to her home, she enrolls at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. As her hope of rescue fades, theres another, bigger threat: Lord Voldemort has caught wind of her, and wants to use her as a weapon that could help them win the war - and he will stop at nothing to get her.
1. Hogwarts

**NOWHERE TO RUN**

**CHAPTER 1 - HOGWARTS**

Valkyrie awoke. The first thing that hit her was the bitter, sharp cold. She was lying flat on her back, sticks and stones sticking painfully into her side. It was pitch black in every direction, the only breaks in the darkness came from above, moonlight just managing to creep its way through the dense layer of leaves.

Valkyrie stood up, confused and scared. Nothing like a dark, spooky forest to boost your confidence, she thought to herself as she contemplated what to do.

She asked herself the obvious and crucial questions: How had she got here? Truthfully, she hadn't a clue. Last thing she remembered was being grabbed by Avoidem Mist, then… blackness. Nothing. Most likely, she'd been teleported here, wherever 'here' was… She guessed somewhere up north, according to the temperature.

But maybe the most important question was how was she going to get back to Haggard, to Dublin, to Skulduggery? She went to check her phone, but found first a crumpled up piece of paper. After smoothing it out, she clicked her fingers, summoning a flame, and read:

_-Valkyrie Cain-_

_You are a long way from home. _

_You complicated our plans, we needed you out of the way, so that's what we did._

_You said before that we had a teleporter…. You were wrong._

_We don't even know if you got to read this, whether you're alive or dead. We hope you're dead, we hate you._

_Love, yours truly,_

_Billy-Ray Sanguine._

Valkyrie cursed, sighed, then thought… they said they didn't have a teleporter. But, she'd _teleported… _That definitely was teleportation. Wasn't it?

But she had absolutely no idea where she was. Teleporter or not, she could be on the other side of the world for all she knew.

This really was quite a mess she'd gotten herself into this time.

Valkyrie extinguished the flame, stuffed the page back into her pocket, and had never wished more to be back in her house, curled up in front of the fire.

The crack of a twig broke the eerie silence that had been surrounding her – and it came from just a few metres behind her.

Valkyrie whirled around, terrified, conjuring flames in both her hands. Two large, yellow, pupil less eyes stared back at her from the darkness. Valkyrie stood, paralysed with fear. The creature blinked, however when it opened its eyes, another six did also.

This monster had eight eyes.

Valkyries mouth was dry, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. If there was a good side to the situation, at least there was only one beast to deal with.

Just as this thought entered her mind, 10 other sets of eyes appeared, glowing brightly at her. And more kept appearing! Valkyrie looked over her shoulder, desperate for an escape route, but she was surrounded. They formed a tight circle around her, and she realised they were closing in.

She mentally slapped herself back to her senses, swallowed, and pushed the air as hard as possible, causing her to shoot upwards as high as she could possibly manage. Just before she broke through the tightly formed canopies above, she looked down – the creatures had all launched at where she'd stood moments before, and now they were a mass of tangled legs and a sea of yellow eyes…

Protecting her face with her arms as force flung her up through the branches, she desperately hoped that her hair wouldn't snag on anything as she went up.

Just at the peak of her jump, moments before she started her descent back to earth, Valkyrie looked around, and was quite surprised. Behind her, the forest went on for miles, but directly in front, was a castle.

She pushed the air again, angling herself towards the castle that was roughly half a kilometre away, at most. She began her descent, and just before she hit the ground, she cushioned her fall, landing expertly on her feet.

She thought about her options – there weren't many. Go back in the forest, or seek help from whoever lived in the castle. The castle was by far the most favourable option.

Valkyrie sighed. These sorts of things were _never _as fun without Skulduggery. She made her way towards the castle.

While she was walking, she craned her neck backwards, taking in the amazing beauty of the place. Every one of the castles tiny windows glowed with a welcoming, warm light, towers and turrets all over – the castle was timeless, incredibly old yet still in good nick. Behind the castle stood mountains, their silhouettes easily made out despite the darkness of night, and to the south, was a lake, its waters eerily still.

The grand doors of the castle stood open, with warm, welcoming light flooding out into the night. They were over 12 meters high, and were made of oak, with bolts dotted in even lines. As Valkyrie stepped through the threshold, she paused, letting her eyes adjust. It was suddenly warmer, too.

She could hear the tinkle of cutlery, but more obvious was the raucous chatter coming from a room on her right, however the large, grand doors were closed. Valkyrie approached them, and pushed, but they were made of metal and over 5 times her height – far too heavy to open by hand on her own.

So she gathered the air up behind her, and with an almighty shove, blew the doors open almost a little too forcefully, causing an ear-splitting bang. She stood in the doorway, as over 100 faces, almost all teenagers, turned to her. The hall they were all seated in was huge, candles floating in mid- air all around the walls and above the tables. There were four, long tables, children seated at all of them, and another table along the back, with a rather odd bunch of adults whom had all automatically stood up upon her unexpected entrance. The chatter was quickly snuffed out as every one's eyes turned to the girl in black.

The seconds passed by, everyone in the room completely shocked. "Umm…. Hi." Said Valkyrie, breaking the silence.

Suddenly, a man with a hooked nose, black, greasy hair and clothed in black robes came down from the table at the back, and stalked towards her. His shoes clacked on the stone floor as he approached her, pointing a stick at her chest.

When he was close enough, he addressed her, "Who are you, what are you doing here and how did you get in?" He spoke in an English accent, and Valkyrie noticed this – Skulduggery had taught her well.

She held her head high, and replied clearly and calmly. "I am Valkyrie Cain, I haven't a clue what I'm doing here and I, er, came in through the front door standing wide open…."

The man didn't know how to reply to that, clearly, so he just stood there, pointing the stick at her chest. The girl kept talking anyway. "My turn to ask a few questions. Who are _you, _where am I, and… and…" she drifted off, staring over his shoulder, "and why the _hell _is that picture moving!?" The man sneered (she got the feeling he was rather unpleasant), and was about to reply when a man who was seated still, in the middle of the table, stood up. He was old, incredibly old. "Severus," he said, dismissive, then turned to Valkyrie, and beckoned her closer. He had a beard that almost touched the ground, a hint of a smile playing on his lips and a glint of curiosity in his eye.

When Valkyrie was within earshot, he peered at her over half-moon spectacles and spoke. "Valkyrie Cain, you are currently standing in the great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school. Where, may I ask, are you from?"

"Ireland…" she said distractedly. "Sorry, when you say witchcraft and wizardry… is this a joke?"

"Not in the slightest," he replied.

"So then… you're telling me this is a school for magic. With all due respect, no such thing exists. Sir, I work for the Irish sanctuary… I'd know if a school of magic exists. And why witches and wizards? You seem like a well-informed man… surely you, or at least _someone _in this room would know its sorcerers and mages. Of course, it is possible that the London sanctuary has been hiding this information from us. I'm assuming we're in England?"

Dumbledore looked bewildered. "I'm sorry, Valkyrie, but I haven't a clue what you're talking about. At all, actually. And we're in Scotland, not England."

Valkyrie frowned. This didn't make sense. _Nothing _made sense. Unless…. A thought struck her, a terrifying thought. She desperately hoped she was wrong… but it all fit. She subconsciously brought a hand to her head. "Oh… oh no…" She whispered. Behind her, all the children watched.

"Is something wrong?" Dumbledore enquired.

"You don't…. this will sound weird, okay? But, you don't happen to know which _dimension _this is, do you?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean, 'dimension?'"

But Valkyrie wasn't listening. She began to pace up and down, talking to herself. "Yes… it all fits… I'm in a different dimension. They must've had their own dimension shunter…" She retrieved the note Sanguine had left from her pocket, and re-read the rather confusing line.

'_You said before that we had a teleporter… you were wrong.'_

"Yes, it all fits." She resumed her pacing, "They had their own dimention shunter, one we didn't know about. Damn, they're good…" Her mind was racing, unsure of what to do.

She stopped pacing, and faced Dumbledore. "Sir, could we talk a little more…. Privately, please? I have some explaining to do, and I also have a lot of questions."

"I think that would be wise," he replied, walking around the table and leading her out of the hall. "I'm taking you to my office." He stated simply. She walked behind him in silence, and took the opportunity to study him closer. She could tell he could be trusted. There was something about him that was so open, so welcoming. He also seemed to be a man of simple pleasures. His robes were finely tailored – still no match for Ghastly's exquisite hand, however. He was kind, and warm-hearted, and powerful. There was something about this man that practically shouted 'Hey! Look at me! I'm super powerful and you wouldn't stand a chance in a fight!' Other than that, he was hard to read.

"What year is this?" Valkyrie asked abruptly. Unfazed, Dumbledore replied, "The year is 2013." A part of Valkyrie sulked that she _still _hadn't travelled in time. "And… are we on earth?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

They continued in silence for a little longer, before Dumbledore stopped in front of a stone gargoyle, smiled at Valkyrie and announced that they had arrived. Then he addressed the gargoyle, and in exactly the same tone he used when talking to Valkyrie, he matter-of-factly said to it 'Pear Drop.' There was a grating sound of stone-on-stone as the gargoyle moved, revealing a moving spiral staircase, at the top of which, was Dumbledore's office.

After entering, Dumbledore offered her a seat before sitting across from her, a desk in-between them. It reminded her slightly of the time she'd been interrogated by Davina Marr… it hadn't ended in the best of ways.

"So." Began Dumbledore. "I am rather curious as how you come to be here."

"Yes, so am I." Valkyrie replied, "Or… I was. But I think I know now what's happened. Sir, I may sound insane, and you might not believe me, but I come from a different dimension."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. He seemed to be processing the information. "I… see. Well, that explains quite a lot."

"Yes. You don't happen to have dimension shunters here, do you?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I'm afraid." Valkyrie sighed. "So, here… you have magic, except you're called witches and wizards, yes?"

"That is correct. In your world…?"

"We call ourselves sorcerers and mages, except neither name belongs to any particular gender. Why was that man pointing a stick at me earlier?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That man in black. He was pointing a stick at my chest."

"Ah, you are referring to a wand." Dumbledore answered, taking out his own. "Our magic is conducted through a wand, like this one. I'm assuming then that it is different where you come from?"

"Yes." Their conversation went on for hours, covering most subjects, both explaining different aspects of their own worlds, how things work, and what was different. On and on they talked, until the moon was high in the sky.

Eventually, their conversation came to an end. Both sat back in their chairs, having, for now, run out of things to say. After a moment, Valkyrie asked quietly, "Do you have any idea how I'm going to get home?" Dumbledore looked at her, almost pitifully. "I think your best, and almost only, chance lies with your skeleton friend, Mr. Pleasant. I don't know how long it will take for him to succeed in finding you here, though. I'm sorry, Valkyrie.

In the meantime, you are more than welcome to stay here. You'll have to be assigned a house, you may choose from the four: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Take your pick.

Valkyrie thought for a moment. She liked the name Ravenclaw… it suggested beauty, and power, and ravens were black. However, the children seated at what she'd now come to know as the Ravenclaw table had all looked rather snobbish for her liking. "I think…. Gryffindor." She decided, finally.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Wise choice. You can use this map to find your way there. When you arrive, the password is 'Apple Sauce.' Oh, and could you please return this map to Harry Potter once you're there, it is his and I'm sure he'd like it back. Gryffindor tower is here…" he said, lifting back a few flaps of parchment, and pointing. Valkyrie noticed that there were little dots all around the map of Hogwarts, all labelled with their name, and they moved, presumably as the person physically moved also. "…and we are here." Dumbledore pointed to a circular room drawn on the map, with two dots, one named 'Albus Dumbledore,' and the other labelled 'Darquesse.' Valkyrie paled slightly at the sight of her true name. She'd mentioned Darquesse to Dumbledore, a few times. Dumbledore glanced up at her, but said nothing other than a polite, but dismissive, 'goodnight.'

As a life-sized portrait of a fat lady swung open after hearing the words 'Apple Sauce,' the blaring noise coming from Gryffindor common room hit her, almost breaking her eardrums. While slowly and curiously entering the room, Valkyrie caught snatches of many conversations at once.

"…and did you see her!?"

"…and the doors flew open, BANG, just like that..."

"She stood there, arm outstretched, other on her hip, like this…" She could see whom those words had come from, an Irish boy, who stood on a table clearly impersonating her (if she did say so herself) rather dramatic entrance. For a while she stood there, feeling awkward, until the Irish boy noticed her. His eyes widened, then he grinned, took advantage of his tabletop position and shouted out over the crowded common room, "HEY EVERYBODY! LOOK WHO IT IS! IT'S VALKYRIE! VALKYRIE CAIN!" The same dumbstruck look washed over every ones faces, mouths hanging open in wonder and awe. Valkyrie couldn't help herself. She grinned. "Hi." She addressed them all. "I'm Valkyrie. And I'm in Gryffindor now…" Her crowd was unresponsive. "Umm… does anyone know where Harry Potter is?" A boy with untidy black hair, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead raised his hand. "Right, well, this is yours, apparently." She handed him the map. "Oh, and also…" she'd just remembered something else Dumbledore had said. "Is Hermione Granger here?" A girl sitting right next to harry nodded. "I'm Hermione." She'd been listening politely, and up close Valkyrie saw she had an open book in her lap, and three more on the table beside her, altogether larger than the entire oxford dictionary, all 20 volumes of it.

"Yes, well, Dumbledore said that you could show me round and stuff…"

"Umm, yeah, sure, that's fine." She said, a little shyly. She had uncontrollably bushy, brown hair.

"Cool." Valkyrie sat down next to her, across from Harry, without invitation. After a few seconds, she looked over her shoulder. No one had gone back to what they'd previously been doing, all still boggling at her. "Umm… guys? So far all you seem to do in this dimension is stare." At that, a few groups near the back resumed what sounded like a very loud version of snap, which led on everyone else, and slowly the hubbub crept back into the room.

"So Valkyrie… where are you from?" Harry said, breaking the silence between them. "Ireland. Except, I'm from a different dimension," She replied.

"Impossible. Doesn't exist." Said Hermione flatly, sitting back in her chair and resuming her reading.

"Come off it, Hermione." Said a boy with flaming red hair and freckles who was sitting next to Harry. "I'm Ron, by the way," he told Valkyrie. She smiled at him, before turning to Hermione. "No offense, but, isn't the very fact that I'm sitting here proof enough for you?"

"No. You could've been brainwashed, and have been told that you were from a different dimension. But there is no evidence whatsoever that different dimensions exist. The _idea _of it is silly." She replied, looking up from her book. "Look, Hermione. I don't really care what you think, and if you're happy being wrong, then great. But, just because it isn't written in a book doesn't mean it's not real. I mean, if I'm not from a different dimension, then how can I do this?" At that, Valkyrie clicked her fingers, and she held the flame out for Hermione to see. Eyes wide, she looked from the flame to Valkyrie and asked "h… how did you do that?"

"Different dimension."

Hermione nodded, "okay, you were right." Valkyrie smiled.

"So, how did you get here?" Harry asked. She looked at him – black hair, green eyes, and a lightning scar on his forehead. "Basically, to make long story short, the bad guys had a person on their side who can make people go to different dimensions when he touches you, and neither Skulduggery or I knew about him…. No one did. Anyway, he touched me, I came here, and now I'm stuck. All I have to do is hope that Skulduggery finds a way to get me back – quickly."

"Who's Skulduggery?" asked Ron.

"He's my friend. He's a skeleton, literally."

"_Literally!?" _All three stared at her.

"Yup. It took a little while to get used to, but, he's awesome. Just…. Don't tell him I said that."

"So… you're staying here in the meantime?" Hermione enquired.

"Yes. I'm not going to lessons with you though. At least, not for now." Valkyrie told her. Hermione yawned. "I'm tired. The only reason everyone's still up is cause we were waiting for you," said Hermione. "Come on, I'll show you where we sleep, there's probably a bed for you already. At that, Hermione stood up, and after saying goodnight to the boys, led Valkyrie up a spiralling stone staircase into the girls dormitories.

Later that night, Valkyrie lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She could only hope that Skulduggery found a way to get her back… once he found out that she was _gone. _


	2. Quidditch

**CHAPTER TWO - QUIDDICH**

The next morning, Valkyrie gained many stares as she walked down to the great hall with Harry, Hermione and Ron, but she didn't care – she'd just been told about quiddich, and more importantly, that the quiddich try-outs were today. Despite the fact that she'd never been on a broomstick in her life, it sounded like the most exciting thing ever, and she wanted in.

"So…" she turned to Harry, trying to act casual, "could _I _try out? Who would I have to talk to – who's the captain?"

"This year – me!" Harry grinned at her, "and sure you can try out. But. You only get on the team if you're actually _good, _and seeing as you've never been on a broom in your life… my point is, just because we're friends, doesn't automatically get you a place on the team. _Does it, Ron?" _ Ron sighed. "_I know, _Harry."

"Good. Val, you should probably practise flying now, just so you can get the hang of it, before you try out. You'll have to borrow one of the school brooms – they suck, but it's better than nothing. Here, follow me, the pitch is this way…" Harry started walking, followed by her and Ron. Hermione started walking back the way they'd come, muttering. Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't mind her, she just sucks at flying. She doesn't get quiddich."

Ron looked at her. "Why do you wear those clothes?"

"Well, I don't exactly have any _other _clothes to wear, do I? But I always wear these anyway – I'd be dead without them. They're protective, both impact absorbent and bulletproof. For example, if someone punches me, it doesn't hurt as much." Harry stopped in his tracks, and turned to her. "Why would people be _punching you!?_" Valkyrie laughed, "It's kind of in my job description. Or, it should be."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah, it's great. I almost die every day, but that's what makes it fun!"

"What do you do?" Ron asked.

"I'm a detective, I guess. But basically, my job is to punch the baddies. It can get pretty messy though. People _die _because of us. And people don't die because of us, too. We've saved the world about…" She started counting on her fingers, "Five times now. Well, five memorable times – who knows what would've happened if me and Skulduggery _hadn't _gotten rid of all those others… I'm trained in every martial art I can think of, and am pretty good at magic too. I'm a trained elemental, so I have control over the elements, and I'm a necromancer – that's death magic, or shadow magic. I've been working since I was eleven. Since I met Skulduggery."

Harry and Ron both stared at her. "Woah." they said, simultaneously. They both stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. "Umm…. Quiddich try outs!" Harry said, snapping everyone back to their senses.

The pitch was huge. Valkyrie stood on the grass, clutching one of the school brooms. Her heart was thumping in her chest – excitement flooded through her. "Ready?" Harry asked, holding his broom (which was, Valkyrie could tell, a whole lot better than the one she was using). A smile plastered on her face, she nodded at him, before swinging her leg over the broom handle. "Okay. When you're ready, kick off the gr-" Valkyrie jumped, and shot off the ground like a rocket. "WOAH!" Harry sighed, and followed her up, planning on instructing her how to control herself while on a broom. As captain, he knew that she wasn't going to make the team – she wouldn't be good enough. But he still wanted to help her learn to fly.

Valkyrie whopped, the air rushing past her. She was flying. It was _thrilling. _She felt free, freer than she had since she arrived here. Free of her problems, free of worry… it was a relief. And flying wasn't that hard, either. It was almost as if the broom could read her mind, twisting and diving when she wanted. She dived, skimming the grass, bent low over her broomstick – she grabbed the biggest ball from the trunk that Harry had brought out of the changing rooms – it was red, about as big as a basketball. She soared up, took a sharp turn, sped towards the goalposts, nagging her broom to go faster. She threw the ball, with all her might, and it soared right on target through the highest, middle hoop. She grinned at Harry, who was sitting in mid-air, mouth hanging wide open.

After returning the red ball, she released one of the two, struggling black balls she'd been told were bludgers, then grabbed a bat and chased after the ball, and whacking it as it turned on her so hard that it splintered into tiny little pieces, which rained down on Ron, who was sitting in the stands directly below her. He looked up at her, the same amazed look on his face as Harry. She gave a little wave, before rushing down towards the chest one last time – to release the golden snitch. The small, ping pong sized ball unfurled its delicate, golden wings while she held it in her fingers. Valkyrie threw it high into the sky, and she watched it, hovering on her broomstick. She waited a full ten seconds, then sped after it, recapturing it in under a minute. She placed the golden ball back in the chest, turned on her heel, and flew gently over to Harry, who had already returned back to earth (probably to stop himself falling off his broom). She smiled at him again, dismounted, and said to him "I thought you said flying was hard for first timers?" Harry became conscious that his jaw was hanging wide open, threatening to fall off. "Yeah…" He said, astonished. " It should be."

Harry hovered in mid-air on his broomstick, inwardly sighing at the giggling bunch of girls as they fell about on their broomsticks. "NEXT!" He shouted, summoning the next group up. Valkyrie and 5 other hopefuls flew up to meet his height. "I want you all shooting goals, one hoop per person. Let's go!" Valkyrie and two others flew down to the end of the pitch, all collecting a quaffle each on the way. Valkyrie started shooting hoops, scoring every time, and every time diving down, catching the ball before it hit the ground, then flying up, further away from the pole each time.

Harry and Ginny circled around, watching everyone's performances. "I swear," Harry whispered to Ginny, "Valkyrie is flawless." Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's not, actually. Do you know what she does? Like, as her job"

"Yeah, save the world, basically."

"Harry, she's got a dark side. An incredibly dark side. She's killed people, Harry." Harry's face paled. "No. I don't believe you. How would you know? Valkyries not a murderer." Ginny glanced at him sideways. "We girls know things. Boys just believe what they see, and what they're told."

"I still don't believe you," Harry told her.

"Suit yourself…" Ginny flew over to the other side of the pitch, her flaming hair blowing behind her in the wind.


	3. The Idea

**CHAPTER 3 – THE IDEA**

Skulduggery Pleasant was angry. Valkyrie was gone, in another dimension, and they had no way of getting her back. There was no Isthmus Anchor* to hold the gateway between the two worlds open, no way of finding her, or getting her back. She was gone.

But he wouldn't give up. He _would _find a way to get her home, whatever the cost. Valkyrie meant everything to him – and she'd done the same for him.

Ghastly Bespoke's scarred head peered into the room in which Skulduggery was slumped in a chair, head in his hands. After a moment, he spoke. "How are you?" He asked, in a gentle voice. "She's not gone," Skulduggery stated simply, his voice uncharacteristically hollow. "Skulduggery… we're doing everything in our power to bring her back, we have almost every scientist in the facility thinking of ways to track her, and breach the walls between our reality and the one she's in, but she doesn't exactly have spare skulls lying about like you did. There's nothing that's a part of her that is still here. I'm sorry." The skeleton jumped up, crossed the room in less than a second and pressed Ghastly up against the wall. "SHE ISNT GONE!" He roared. After a moment, he stepped back, sitting down again. "Sorry…" he muttered. Ghastly sighed. "Its fine," he said, then left.

Later that night, in the early hours of the morning, Skulduggery sat in his armchair, watching the flame dancing on his fingertips, thinking. There must be _something, _something that was linking their world and the one Valkyrie was trapped in… and then he had it. It was so simple, so obvious, he was furious with himself for not have thinking of it until now! He stood up, grabbing his coat and walking towards his Bentley, already on the phone to Ghastly. A tired sounding voice spoke through his phone, "hello? Skulduggery?"

"Get to the sanctuary. I know how we're getting Valkyrie back."

Skulduggery paced up and down the room, talking to Ghastly. "It's so obvious! You said before there was nothing that was a part of Valkyrie still in this world – wrong. Her blood! Her blood is a part of her, and is also a part of her family, more specifically, in her sister. Her sister and she have the same blood! It should work! All we need to do is get Alice, then Fletcher, and we can open the portal to get her back!"

"Skulduggery, that… that might actually work," Ghastly said slowly, thinking. "But how are we going to get Alice?"

Skulduggery stopped in his tracks. "Erm… kidnap her? We'd give her back!" Ghastly stared at his friend. "Skulduggery, are you serious? Its Valkyrie's little sister, she'll be furious when she gets back! And her parents… they'll call the police and everything. Its mad, Skulduggery. You can't do it."

"Well, what else do you think we could do? Two strangers randomly wandering up to their front door and saying, 'hi! Can we borrow your baby for a bit?' Yeah, her parents would definitely co-operate with that! We can just sneak in, grab Alice, then get out! It would be worth it, Ghastly." He sighed. "Fine. Do what you need to do. We'll open the gateway tomorrow. Tomorrow, we'll get Valkyrie back."

*Isthmus Anchor: An **Isthmus Anchor** is an object used to open a portal to another dimension. It must be from one reality, but reside in another. For example, Skulduggery's skull was used to open a portal to the dimension he was in himself. To open up a portal, however, you would also need a Teleporter


	4. Depressingly Accurate Accusations

**CHAPTER 4 – DEPRESSINGLY ACCURATE ACCUSATIONS**

Valkyrie sat in the great hall, chatting with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was a Monday morning, the weather dismal, drizzle falling from the bleak, grey sky. "So Val," Harry began, "what are you going to do while we're in lessons?"

"I don't know… I should probably practice my magic, since I haven't had a chance to recently. Yeah, I think I'll do that this morning. After that, I don't know… What do you guys have first?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. We decided we'd take it this year." Ron answered.

"Cool."

Hermione checked the time, "and, we need to go now, or we'll be late. See you later Val!" The three said goodbye before walking down towards Hagrid's hut. Valkyrie watched them go, then began to walk up to the astronomy tower. Trying (yet failing) not to disturb the class which had just started, Valkyrie ran, then leapt over the edge of the tower, causing everyone to gasp, as they watched her fall. She moved through the air, directing its currants, laughing – she loved flying. She landed softly on her feet. Next element she needed to practice – water. She ran over to the black lake, but once she was there, she didn't stop running – she ran over its surface, then once in the center, cut off her magic, letting herself fall into the icy depths of the lake. Next, Valkyrie pushed the water around her, shooting up towards the surface like a rocket. She broke free, the air cold on her skin. She ran back to shore, then evaporated the water drenching her – now she was as dry as before. She'd improved drastically at manipulating the water element, she could even turn water to ice if she focused. Next – Fire. She moved into a clear space, before firing fireballs up into the sky, then at the ground. She attempted to make two streams of fire, like Skulduggery had recently showed her, but failed. It would take some more practice, later.

Satisfied, Valkyrie decided to take a walk in the forest – it wasn't nearly as daunting during daylight.

Harry stood next to Ron, desperately trying to get his blast-ended skrewt to stop firing white-hot fireballs whenever anyone got too close. "Ron… I've got a question for you."

"Yes?" Ron raised his eyebrow, struggling with his own lobsterish creature. "What would you do… if you sort of had a crush on Valkyrie?" Ron laughed. "Seriously?"

"Stop laughing," Harry sulked. "Sorry, but I-" his words were cut off as a loud shout came from behind them, from the forest. Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing, apprehensive, as they saw two figures moving quickly through the trees, heading towards them. Valkyrie emerged, sprinting, followed closely by a gigantic wolf with wings. "BLOODY HELL!" she screeched, the wolf-thing gaining on her quickly. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THERE WERE WHATEVER THAT IS THINGS IN THE FOREST!" she shouted, circling them. "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING, SERIOUSLY PEOPLE!" Valkyrie shouted at them, but everyone was too shocked to move – again. Valkyrie turned, facing the beast, knowing she couldn't outrun a gigantic flying wolf. It snorted, and two jets of flame shot out its nostrils. Apparently it could also breathe fire. Valkyrie swore as the beast lunged at her. Just before impact, she dodged out of the way, still on her feet. Again, it lunged, and again, she dodged. She noticed a few of the students running up to the castle, presumably for help. It lunged for the third time, and Valkyrie stood her ground, slamming a wall of shadows into it at the last moment. It fell, but regained its feet quickly, and as it opened its mouth, about to bite, she flung two fireballs into its mouth. Screeching, it fell back, obviously hurt. "Didn't like that, did you?" She whispered, walking slowly towards it as it retreated. But the creature snarled, then charged, taking Valkyrie by surprise and grabbing her middle with its mouth. Trapped in its teeth, Valkyrie screamed as it tried to close its jaw – her clothes wouldn't let its pointed teeth puncture her skin, but the pressure alone cracked a few of her ribs. With a rush of adrenalin, she forced air down its throat, and it coughed, causing her to fly out of its grasp. She got to her feet shakily, gathering up the shadows behind her, then sending millions of sharp shadow-spikes at the wolf.

It whimpered, although only shallow cuts had been made, due to its thick, leathery skin. It turned on its heel, and ran back into the forest, making pitiful whimpering noises. Valkyrie stood there, panting. She turned around, to see Professor Mcgonagall running down the hillside. "There's something you don't see everyday," Ron whispered to Harry.

When Professor Mcgonagall arrived, she was thoroughly out of breath. "Where is it?" She panted. Valkyrie shrugged "Running to its mummy, tail between its legs," she smiled half-heartedly. Harry and Ron ran over to listen. Mcgonagall looked shocked. "What happened?"

"It met me."

"Well, good work, Cain. Are you hurt?"

"A bit. Mostly bruises, but I think I cracked a few ribs that should probably be seen to. But, I've had worse."

"Right, well, if you can stand, then you can walk. Potter, escort Valkyrie to the hospital wing."

"Yes Professor," Harry replied. Valkyrie took a step and stumbled, clutching her side, wincing. Harry caught her before she fell. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Valkyrie assured him, straightening up.

They made their way slowly towards the hospital wing. "You were pretty brutal out there," Harry said suddenly. "Yeah. I did say my work wasn't pretty. And that was a fairly good example of my day to day life, minus some mystery and fun. Jump of buildings, train a bit, and almost get eaten by a gigantic monster, punch it on the nose, get patched up then go home."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Harry blurted. Valkyries face fell. "What?"

"Have you ever killed anyone…" Harry repeated slowly. Valkyrie frowned, suddenly having visions of her Darquesse rampage, where she'd killed almost a field full of remnant-possessed people a year or so previously. "Not on purpose." She said quietly. Harry looked at her, almost like she'd betrayed him. "You're a murderer?" He choked. "No!" Valkyrie shouted. "Murderers are brutal, and mad. Murderers kill people purposefully, and enjoy it. It's my job to hunt down and _stop _murderers. I'm not a-" again, she had flashbacks of herself as Darquesse… her true name, true identity, destined to destroy the world. "I'm not a murderer." At this point, she would've stormed off, but that was fairly hard to do with injuries. "I can't believe it. Ginny was right…" Harry said, pale. "Look, Harry. I've only killed people through self-defense. My line of work is brutal. You really don't know what I've seen, or what I've endured. So don't even ask questions like that. You think I _like _the fact that I've killed people? You think I-"

"Wait. You've killed more than _one _person?" Harry interrupted. Valkyrie glared at him, "Leave."

"No, Val, I'm sorry! I may not have killed anyone, but I've also been through lots."

"Oh really. Like what?"

"I was orphaned as a baby, every summer I have to live with awful relatives, I've been poisoned by a giant snake, I've almost had my soul sucked out through my mouth, I've been victim of the cruciatus curse, and I've been possessed." Valkyrie stared at him. "Seriously? That's _it? _Look, Harry, just leave, okay? I know where I'm going. And you're not exactly making great company."

"Fine!"

"Good!" Harry stormed off.

A tear trickled silently down Valkyries cheek. "I just want to get out of this hellhole" she whispered to the empty air. "I want to go home." She turned, listening – she was sure she'd heard Skulduggery's velvety voice drifting with the wind… but a second later she knew she'd imagined it. Valkyrie continued walking to the hospital wing, depressed.


	5. Draco Malfoy

**CHAPTER 5 – DRACO MALFOY**

Valkyrie walked into the Gryffindor common room, heading straight for Harry. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry… I overreacted. You had a right to know."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. But, just because you've killed people doesn't make you a monster. Friends?"

"Friends." Valkyrie shook his outstretched hand, and smiled.

Four days later, Friday evening, Valkyrie found she could hardly walk through the door – a large crowd of students were excitedly pushing and shoving, trying to get a glimpse at the A4 page pinned to the noticeboard. Even from where she was standing, Valkyrie could clearly make out the words 'Gryffindor Quiddich Team' printed in bold at the top. She pushed through the crowd apprehensively, then read the page. She grinned. Her name was at the top of the page – She'd made the team.

**GRYFFINDOR QUDDITCH TEAM**

**Valkyrie Cain – Head Chaser**

**Ginny Weasly – Chaser**

**Katie Bell – Chaser**

**Jimmy Peakes – Beater**

**Ritchie Coote – Beater**

**Ron Weasly – Keeper**

**Harry Potter – Seeker**

Harry walked up behind Valkyrie as she re-read the page, and pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Nice flying," Harry said to her quietly. "We've got our first game next Saturday, training on Tuesday and Thursday. You might want to get a broom."

The week pasted in a flash, and before she knew it, Valkyrie was walking down to the quidditch changing rooms along with Harry Ron, and Hermione. She was nervous, and excited – typical feelings for a first quidditch match, apparently. She clutched her new broom tightly. It was a fairly new design, swift, agile, fast and deadly. It was made of a light colored wood, with dark-twigged head, and Valkyrie loved it. It was a _Swallow, _the first and only of its kind. "Nervous?" Ron asked her. "No," Valkyrie lied. "You've been really quiet today. Usually you never shut up," Harry joked. Valkyrie punched him lightly on the arm. "Yeah, sure…"

"Got a new girlfriend, Potter?" A voice sneered from behind. Valkyrie turned – behind her stood a white-blond, pale boy. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't think we've met. Your entrances are almost worse than Potters."

"Ignore him, Valkyrie," Hermione said, trying to pull her away.

"Shut up, Mudblood! Anyway, as I was saying… wait, what are you doing?" Valkyrie had flinched along with everyone else at the offensive term, however unlike the boys, who had pulled their wands out simultaneously, Valkyrie had drawn her fist back, shadows curling around it. "What _is _that!?" Draco asked, terrified of her magic. He whipped his wand out, pointing it at her chest. "Stay back. Stay back!"

"What did you call her?" Valkyrie asked smoothly. "Val, don't…" Hermione said, trying to convince her to keep walking. "Hold this." Valkyrie said to Hermione, handing her _Swallow _to her. She turned back to Draco. "What. Did. You. Call. Her." Valkyrie repeated slowly. Draco smirked, his fear subsided. "You can't do anything to me. You'll get kicked out. And I called her by her name –Mudblood. And you? You're worse. You're not even a witch. You have _muggle _blood." Draco spat at her feet, and before he even had time to register it happening, Valkyries fist met his face. Draco recoiled, and raised his wand. "My father _will _hear about this," He said, horrified. Valkyrie kicked him in the stomach, and as he doubled over, she grabbed his wand arm and twisted it behind his back, grabbing his wand in the process. She looked at him as he lay on the ground. "Stand up," she said harshly. Draco whimpered, but obeyed. "You're wrong, you know." Valkyrie started, "I don't have normal blood. My ancestors were gods. The ancients, they were called. They killed off another race of gods threatening to destroy earth, their planet, then crazed with power killed each other off until only one was left, standing among the wreckage and death." Valkyrie handed him back his wand. "Don't mess with me, or my friends." And with that, she turned on her heel, marching towards the pitch.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hermione said quietly. "From the sound of it, you've been putting up with him for too long. You don't have to, Hermione."

"That. Was epic!" Ron shouted, laughing. "Did you see his face!? He's not going to be coming anywhere near _you _any time soon Val," Harry added, grinning. "The git, he deserved it." Ron agreed. "You shouldn't have done it, Val… but thanks," Hermione smiled. "Anytime. Seriously. Now, quidditch!"

Later that night, Gryffindor common room was a din – the team had thrashed Hufflepuff 460 – 10. Valkyrie had out flown every player in the Hufflepuff team, leaving their chasers in the dust. She'd even flown round and round in circles with the quaffle and eventually causing the chaser following her to fall off their broom they were so dizzy. However, in the slytherin's common room, the usual cold silence was present. Draco Malfoy was in his dormitory, where he was writing a detailed letter to his father. He'd had a brilliant idea, and was sure it could work. The Dark Lord could use her.

The scratching of quill on parchment filled up almost three pages, detailing everything from Valkyrie's multiple magical abilities to her appearance and family history he'd learned about today. About how she came from another dimention, and most of all - how she'd be going into Hogsmeade tomorrow, so therefore, unprotected…


	6. Easy as Pie

**CHAPTER 6 – **

"I have her." Skulduggery appeared in the doorway, carefully cradling the baby in his arms. "Finally," Ghastly sighed from the other side of the room.

"Hey, how was I to know they'd gone on holiday!?"

"You're a detective, Skulduggery."

"Anyway, that's not the point. We have her now, her parents are probably going ballistic, but soon we'll have Valkyrie back and it won't matter."

"I'll give Fletcher a ring, shall I? Oh, and by the way, I thought it was a good idea for Tanith to come. She'll be here any minute now." Ghastly took out his phone. In a matter of seconds, there was a soft 'Pop' and Fletcher appeared, his hair sticking up like he'd just been electrocuted. He looked nervous. "I'm ready." Skulduggery nodded, "good. Open it up again at the exact same time, tomorrow. Hopefully time passes there at the same rate as it does here."

"Just get her back. Please."

"That's the plan…"

They heard a light knock on the doorframe – the door was standing right open. As all three turned, they saw Tanith Low: Her long blonde hair flowing down her back, a glint of excitement in her emerald eyes and a sword sheathed at her belt. Fletcher let out a cry of fear. "Fletcher, stop cowering. It's her. She's back."

Tanith looked tired. Which was fair enough – she was recovering from being possessed for many years by an evil spirit, more commonly known as a remnant. They crawl inside you, through your mouth, and have almost complete control. They can access your memories, they have the skills and abilities you have as a person, and are incredibly hard to stop.

"Hey Fletch," she said softly. "How've you been?"

"You… but…" Fletcher stuttered, looking from Tanith, to Ghastly, to Skulduggery, wanting an explanation. "_How!?" _He managed finally.

"You have Ghastly to thank," Skulduggery said, nodding his head towards his friend. "We'll tell you how later, when we've got Valkyrie back. Okay?"

"Does Val know you're back?" Fletcher asked, turning to Tanith.

"No." She said simply.

About half an hour later, the symbols necessary were drawn in a circle around Fletcher who was in place, holding the baby with an expression of immense concentration on his face. "When you're ready Fletcher," Skulduggery said at last. Fletcher took a big breath, then let it out slowly. Without speaking, he crouched down in the circle of symbols, then tensed suddenly – he was summoning his magic, opening a portal which would take them to roughly wherever Valkyrie was.

The air around them started to fizzle and crack, sparks flying from nowhere. Slowly, a line appeared in midair, and it expanded, forming a large circle. The edges were fuzzy, but you could clearly see what was on the other side: A forest, leaves and debris littering the floor. It was like looking through a window.

"Quick, everyone through," Skulduggery ushered, noticing that Fletcher was draining all his energy to keep the portal open for as long as possible. "Remember. This time tomorrow!" He shouted at Fletcher, before stepping through the circle, which closed up behind him.

"Right." Tanith started, "Val should be somewhere around here. All we have to do is find her, easy as pie."

If only she know how very wrong she was.


	7. It Never Goes to PLan

Valkyrie walked beside Hermione, the sky a brilliant blue. The boys walked ahead, chatting – though Valkyrie could only catch snippets of their conversation due to the strong westerly wind. "You'll absolutely _love _Hogsmeade," Hermione told her matter-of-factly. "Though, I haven't met anyone who hasn't," she added, thinking. "But the first place you just have to go is Honeydukes. And you'll love butterbeer too – it's fantastic! Oh, I'd forgotten how exciting it is for first timers…" she sighed wistfully. Both girls laughed, then walked in silence for a while. Hermione daydreaming of her third year, and her first visit to Hogsmeade, Valkyrie fantasizing about the wonders of Honeydukes she was soon to discover.

A strong gust of wind whipped her hair against her face, and… she was sure she could hear her name being called. Valkyrie stopped walking, listening intently. Yes, there it was again. It was if the wind were saying her name. _Valkyrie… Valkyrie! _ "Can you hear anything?" Valkyrie asked Hermione, who had stopped, and was making a questioning face. "No?" She answered, confused. "Oh, okay…"

"What?"

"It's nothing," Valkyrie assured her, dismissively.

"It's no use," Tanith said finally, slumping against a rock. "We can't just give up!" Ghastly told her accusingly. "Calling her name is getting us nowhere… And my throat is sore."

"Mine's not!" Skulduggery added cheerily. "Oh, I wonder why…" Taniths voice dripped with sarcasm. "Skulduggery, fly up and see how big this forest is, or if you can see Valkyrie even." Ghastly suggested. "Yes, your eminence," he teased, rising up of the ground, then shooting up above the treetops. He floated down gently, and as soon as his feet touched the foliage he spoke. "Well, I didn't see Valkyrie," he started, "But I did find out that there's a castle nearby. Maybe we've travelled in time."

"Valkyrie's probably at the castle," Tanith piped up. "My thoughts exactly. We could walk, but it would be quicker to fly…" Skulduggery hinted. "Are you serious? Skulduggery, I'm a boxer and Tanith is a super-muscly sword lady. We'd be way too heavy!" Ghastly told him realistically. "Technically, Ghastly, you're a politician. And I'm a skeleton. As long as you don't break my bones, I have no muscles to feel the strain. Besides, I was only going to carry Tanith…"

"Skulduggery, I can't fly."

"No, but you're an elemental – you can control the air. Tanith?" He said, offering his hand.

They touched down by the edge of the forest, then walked the rest of the way to the castle. The doors were standing wide open, with students filing in and out of the school. Or, they had been, until they saw a walking talking skeleton, a grotesquely scarred man, and a girl with a sword at her belt heading straight for them. Some of the first years screamed, running for the staircase.

Tanith leant towards Ghastly and whispered, "Why are there so many children!?"

"My guess is as good as yours…" Ghastly shrugged, bewildered. At that moment, a smirking blond boy turned the corner, followed closely by a permanently sneering man clothed in black robes. Skulduggery whispered to Ghastly, "they make your uniforms look normal."

"Who are you and how did you get in?" the man said harshly, pointing his wand at their chests. Skulduggery stepped forward. "My name is Skulduggery Pleasant, and we came through the front door, seeing as your windows were too small to climb through. Have you heard of Valkyrie Cain?"

"I have."

"Where is she?"

The man smirked, "Not here…" In a flash, Skulduggery had grabbed a fistful of the man's robes and was holding him up, forcing him on his toes, "If you've harmed her in any way whatsoever, I _swear _I'll kill you."

"Is there a problem here?" A stern voice asked from behind. Skulduggery let go of the man, then turned to the woman addressing him. She wore emerald green robes, with her greying hair pulled back into a tight bun. She surveyed him through her spectacles. "You are a skeleton." She stated simply. "Yes, I've noticed," Skulduggery nodded his head. She looked from Skulduggery, to Ghastly, then Tanith, back to Skulduggery, and sighed. "Not _again. _I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You and your friends will have to come with me." She turned on her heel, and lead them away. Skulduggery matched her fast pace. "Just checking, you aren't leading us to the dungeons or anything? This place looks like it would have dungeons."

"Mr Pleasant, this is a _school." _

"How do you know my name?"

"Everything will be explained shortly."

"Didn't that man back there say Valkyrie wasn't here?" Tanith whispered to Ghastly. "Yes…" he replied, staring at their surroundings.

After saying the password, McGonagall followed them up the spiraling staircase. Skulduggery knocked twice before opening the wooden door at the top of the stairwell. An old man with wispy grey hair looked up as they entered and smiled. "Mr Pleasant. Valkyrie will be pleased. I am Albus Dumbledore, head of the school. Miss Cain is currently out, with her friends, and I expect she'll return in a few hours.

"She was here?"

"Yes, she's been staying here ever since she arrived. She was in an awful state when she came, but is fine now."

Skulduggery bowed his head. "It's all my fault…"

"I rather doubt that. I expect that you and your friends have a lot of questions, and in Valkyries absence, now would be a great time to answer them."

A few hours later, Valkyrie emerged from the din that was the three broomsticks, her insides warmed from butterbeer. Harry was behind her, with Ron – however Hermione had gone to Scrivenshaft's quill shop as she was out of parchment, apparently. "Its official," Valkyrie turned to Harry, grinning. "I _love _butterbeer."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "it's the best drink in the world-" He faltered, staring in horror at something over Valkyrie's shoulder. Harry was staring also, his face ghostly pale. Ron swore. "What?" Valkyrie said warily, turning. "Voldermort," Harry choked. "He's here. He's found me."

Valkyrie looked, and saw twelve columns of black smoke in a circle surrounding them. Masked people appeared from the smoke, all wearing black. "Pinks the new black, apparently." Valkyrie suggested to the deatheater closest to her. "How are you so calm!?" Ron squeaked. "You get used to the danger. Well, you get used to masking your fear. I'd tell you to get behind me, Harry, but it wouldn't exactly make much difference." Harry remained silent.

"Harry…" Valkyrie started, her fear beginning to show, "Harry, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is our situation right now?"

"Truthfully? 11." Harry said, wand raised."Ah." Valkyrie said, fireballs in both her hands, "one of those times."

"Where the hell is Hermione!?" Ron shouted.

"I don't think she'd make much of a difference!" Harry shouted back.

"She could run and get help! Where is everyone?"

"Silence," A cold, high pitched voice hissed, like a snake. All three froze, craning their necks to see where the voice had come from. "I can smell your fear…" the voice whispered.

"A boyfriend of mine said that once. I punched him in the face." Valkyrie talked to the empty air.

"Ah, Valkyrie… I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. I am Lord Voldermort. You fear me."

"'Pleasure' wouldn't be the word I'd use…" Voldermort chuckled, still not in physical from. "Valkyrie," he said softly. "You offend me…" At that moment, Valkyrie felt a skeletal finger stroke her cheek. She snapped her head around, throwing fireballs. "Too slow," Voldermort whispered into her other ear. She turned, and stared him in his slit-pupiled eyes. 'Oh hi Tom, didn't see you there. We were sort of busy, we were planning to head back to the castle actually, so if you could just move…"

Voldermort's face remained expressionless. He stood unnaturally still, watching the three.

"Worth a try." Valkyrie sighed.

"What do you want?" Harry asked him harshly. Valkyrie looked to Harry. "What do you _think _he wants!?"

"Actually," Voldermort spoke, "I'm not here for Potter. I'm here for you, Miss Cain."

Valkyrie's mouth went dry. "What?"

"I'm here for you. I plan to use you to win this war. Your classmate, Draco Malfoy, told me everything he knew about you. I was… intrigued. Never had I ever come across anyone like you before."

"No offence, but I don't plan on joining your 'let's kill potter and everyone else on the way' club."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." At this point, Valkyrie felt a cold, hard hand holding the back of her neck, with their wand pressed against her windpipe. Valkyrie reacted instinctively, turning and following through with a punch that landed right on target, smashing into the death eaters nose, spitting their mask in two. Voldemort grabbed her arm while she was distracted, looked at Harry and hissed, "Next time Potter," before disapparating along with Valkyrie. His death eaters followed suit immediately, leaving Harry and Ron back to back, white faced and shaking.

They saw Hermione exit a small shop near the end of the street, and began to walk towards them. When she was within earshot, she laughed and said, "What happened to you two? It looks like you've seen a ghost! And where's Val?"

"Worse than a ghost," Ron said blankly.

"Voldermort took her."


	8. Suprise!

Harry, Ron and Hermione sprinted up to the castle. The realization of what had just happened hadn't fully set in yet for any of them. None of them spoke (Hermione had already been filled in with what had happened), and all Harry could hear was his panting and the sound of feet pounding against the clay-like dirt. Inside he was screaming, but he made no sound aloud.

They finally arrived at the castle, but still they ran, and didn't stop until all three had barged into Dumbledore's office. Harry noticed the presence of the three other people in the room, but only had eyes for Dumbledore, who was looking at the three, startled. "It's Valkyrie," Harry panted. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows questionably, while one of the three strangers in the room stood up suddenly. "What?"

Harry turned as Ron squeaked, "you're a skeleton!" Hermione elbowed him, trying to make him shut up. "Val did say…" she whispered.

"Voldermort came. He was in Hogsmede. And he took her." Harry noticed Dumbledore stiffen. Skulduggery swore.

"How do we get her back?" The skeleton addressed Dumbledore. The professor looked as though he'd aged about ten years as he sighed, and thought. Just when Skulduggery was going to demand an answer, he spoke. "I don't know. I've never had to plan a rescue mission before, and it's not really where my knowledge lies," he admitted. Skulduggery crossed his arms. "No, but mine does. I've got everyone I need for a rescue mission," he gestured to Tanith and Ghastly behind him, "So, we're leaving. Now." He was about to walk out, but then turned suddenly and said, "Okay, maybe we do need your help. For starters, where is Voldermort, and how do we get there?" Dumbledore stood. "I'll arrange for you to be taken there immediately."

**A/N Just a short one today guys, and sorry about the wait! More coming soon, I promise. **


	9. The Interrogation

When Valkyrie awoke, she was bound to a chair, and in complete darkness. Her hair was matted across her face, and by the damp smell she could tell she was underground. The only part of her body that she could move was her head, and no matter which direction she looked, all that she saw was the darkness. It pressed in from all sides. She had no way of telling how big the room was, how deep underground she was, or even where the entrance was. It was terrifying.

The biggest problem was, Skulduggery was a whole dimension away, and not in any position to rescue her (or so she thought…). She couldn't move, or click her fingers to bring light. Valkyrie was literally helpless.

She sat there, keeping her breathing under control, and after about ten minutes she heard the sound of a bolt being slid back behind her. A crack of light seeped through into the room, and Valkyrie heard the click-clack of heels on stone coming down stairs. The woman chuckled slightly as she cut the ropes binding Valkyrie to the chair.

"Up. The Dark Lord awaits…"

Finally able to move, Valkyrie looked around and stared right into the black eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. She knew it was her – Harry had talked of her, and described her many times. Wild, black hair framing the face of cracked, twisted evil. It was hard to miss.

Valkyrie obeyed, allowing herself to be pushed up the stairs. Clearly, she hadn't been that far below ground – in the basement of what appeared to be a mansion that was, while finely decorated, cold and uncomfortable. She pitied whoever had to live here.

"Welcome, Cain, to Malfoy manor." The hissing voice said. Of course it was Draco's house. Of course Draco's father was a death eater. How could she not have seen it before? "Valkyrie, look at me." She did, glaring. "It would be easier for both of us, and a great deal less painful for you, if you co-operated with me."

She said nothing.

"Very quiet today, aren't we? You're a lot more subdued than when we met last."

Valkyrie couldn't look him in the eyes. Not without knowing how many countless victims he'd killed. The countless people who'd begged, screamed, and then fallen silent. This man would watch and laugh - He could hardly be called human.

"How did you get here, to our world?"

"Why should I tell you!?" Valkyrie snapped suddenly, full of hatred. Before she even knew it was happening, Bellatrix darted forward, her knife slicing along Valkyries cheekbone. "How dare you talk to the dark lord like that!" She screeched. "How dare you!"

"Bella." Voldermort said warningly. Bellatrix slunk backwards, joining her master at his side. He sighed. "I warned you, Valkyrie," Voldermort said, before raising his wand, and murmuring a single word: "_Crucio." _Valkyrie felt the spell hit her, and her body writhed. She screamed, white-hot pain filling every inch of her. It was unbearable. Worse than the time Serpine used his red right hand on her, far worse. She curled up into a ball, but still the pain persisted. Her screams filled every corner of the cold, marble hall.

Voldermort pulled his wand away, lifting the spell. She lay panting on the ground. "Didn't like that, did you, Valkyrie?" She said nothing. "Are you willing to co-operate?"

"Never."

"Suit yourself…" The cold voice trailed off, as Voldermort looked at Bellatrix. She laughed slightly as she walked slowly, threateningly, towards Valkyrie, twirling her dagger in her hands…

Valkyrie awoke a few hours later, once again in the cellar. Her whole body ached, result of the torture. Her body was covered in cuts, but none _too _serious – they didn't want her dead. The death eaters hadn't bothered tying her to the chair this time. A masked man walked down the stairs, and dragged her to her feet before painfully grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs, back into the marble hall. Valkyrie saw her blood still smeared on the tiles, and shuddered.

"Valkyrie," Voldermort said her name no louder than a whisper. "You obviously aren't going to co-operate. I could ask you questions. You'd break eventually. But even then, you might lie. And why bother with torture, when I can look inside your mind, your soul? Prepare yourself."

Two death eaters approached her, holding her by the arms, preventing her from running. Voldermort raised his wand, pointing it at her chest. Valkyrie tensed, waiting for the spell to hit. And she heard his voice, merely more than a whisper, say '_Legilimens.' _ Valkyrie gasped, struggled, arched her back, watching helplessly as Voldermort dived into her mind, accessing anything and everything she'd ever thought, seen, felt. Everything that made her her. And so she, her true self, fought back. Darquesse felt what was happening. Darquesse saw, trapped inside her mind, that the wall between her and Valkyrie had been knocked down. Thanks to Voldermort, she was free. Darquesse felt Voldermort inside her head, and knew how to force him out. So she did.

She looked either side of her, at the gaping servants. Without thinking twice, tendrils of shadows licked off her like flames, killing them both.

Already, she'd terrorized two dimensions. Now it was this one's turn.


	10. Emotions Kill

Skulduggery approved of the plan. Unlike all his others, this one was incredibly simple: Go in, get Valkyrie, and don't die. Easy as pie.

But he had his doubts, his worries. What if she was dead? He knew, realistically, that they wouldn't kill her – they needed her alive to serve her purpose. But, what if? It was very possible.

After much arguing, Harry, Ron and Hermione (supposedly) finally accepted that they weren't going to be able to come. Of course, they tagged along anyway, and now that they were here there wasn't much anyone could do about it.

Neither Tanith, Ghastly or Skulduggery enjoyed apparation. In fact, you could go so far to say that they all incredibly _disliked _it. But it was quick, and handy. Also, Skulduggery couldn't wait to see Fletchers face when he found out that he wasn't special in this dimension – because _everyone _could teleport. Poor Fletcher.

Tanith felt the tingle of excitement and anticipation in her fingertips as they walked towards the tall, iron gates barring the way to Malfoy Manor. They stopped when they got there, trying to think of a way to overcome the security.

That was when they saw the girl in black burst through the roof, shadows curling around her. Skulduggery and Tanith swore, as they saw Darquesse. However, everyone else just looked confused. "Is that… Valkyrie?" Ghastly asked hesitantly. "How did she do that?" Harry asked, amazed.

Skulduggery gave his friend a sideways glance. "Ghastly, there's something Valkyrie hasn't told you…" he said slowly. Tanith sighed. Ghastly raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Valkyrie… she's going to kill me, hopefully not literally, when she finds out I told you, but… Valkyrie is Darquesse." Ghastly stared at him, as if he were insane. "No she's not! Honestly, Skulduggery, can you imagine Valkyrie destroying the world?"

"Not when she's herself. But when she's Darquesse, she's not normal. It's hard to explain."

Hermione, who had been listening silently, asked the question all three friends were thinking. "Who's Darquesse?"

Tanith looked at them as she answered, "the fabled woman who is destined to destroy the world." Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Woah."

"Not good news," Skulduggery added. Ghastly looked slightly hurt. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Why do you think?"

"She told you! And you, Tanith!"

"After 5 months! Also, I forced it out of her. And _also, _Tanith found out accidentally – remember the remnant invasion? Darquesse showed herself then. Tanith happened to be there. Also, I've just noticed something. Why is everything going dark?" Everyone suddenly looked around. Skulduggery was right – shadows were seeping down in a dome shape, trapping them, and as they all looked up to the source at the top of the dome, they saw Darquesse gliding down towards them.

"Harry, I'm scared," Hermione whispered. He remained silent; shocked that Valkyrie… wasn't Valkyrie. Or was she? It was too confusing. None of it made any sense.

"Give Valkyrie back." Skulduggery said threateningly. Darquesse sighed. "Really? We're going to start that _already!? _You don't understand. I _am _Valkyrie. I'm also Darquesse. Don't you see? We aren't two different people like you imagine us to be."

"Give. Valkyrie. Back."

"Stop. Saying. That. It's. Annoying." Darquesse sent shadows flying towards Skulduggery, scraping through his suit and across his rib-bones. He screamed out in pain, falling to his knees – Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, petrified with fear.

"I could kill you all in less than a heartbeat," Darquesse said conversationally. "In a fairly slow and gruesome ways too – I've been experimenting. Watch!" Suddenly, before anyone could register it happening, Darquesse send out shadow hands, grabbing Ron and dragging him towards her as he struggled helplessly. She lifted him up above their heads, and slowly began to close her hand into a fist. Ron let out a cry as the shadows began to cut into his wrists and ankles. Harry shouted, running towards Darquesse, barging into her and distracting her, causing Ron to fall. Hermione ran over to him as he stumbled to his feet. Harry however, was in Darquesse's grasp.

"You think you're so special…" She purred. "But, soon, when you're older, you'll realize how incredibly selfish and big headed you've been."

"Valkyrie?" Harry stuttered.

"_Valkyrie?" _Darquesse mimicked, in a whiney voice. "The Valkyrie you know is gone."

"I don't think she is," Harry stuttered, "I think she's still in there, fighting."

"No. Her voice is barely more than a whisper. The part of me that is her is recovering – Voldermort broke her."

The guilt was plain on Harry's face.

"So there's nothing she can do to stop me when I kill yo-" Darquesse was cut off as Skulduggery dived into her. However, she instinctively threw up a wall of shadows. Harry ran back to Ron and Hermione, and Skulduggery was thrown to the ground. The girl in black looked down at the skeleton with the ripped suit, and chuckled slightly. "This might hurt a teeny-weeny bit," she said, as she flicked her wrist, sending the charging Tanith and Ghastly flying. Darquesse could see and sense the magic holding the skeleton together, and she could see the loose thread… so she pulled it, curious, to see what would happen. Skulduggery screamed, back arching as his bones began to click and unlock. But then it stopped. He looked up, panting, at Darquesse as a tear rolled down her cheek. She frowned, bringing her hand up to it and feeling the wetness as if it were alien to her. "You're crying," Skulduggery said after he'd caught his breath. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm NOT!" She screeched, confused.

"But you are," he said, rising to his feet. "Why?"

"I'M. NOT. CRYING!" Darquesse screamed, throwing out a shadow tendril and catching the nearest person she could reach. Harry screamed as the dagger of darkness stabbed through his stomach. Hermione gasped, falling to his side, panicking. Darquesse sobbed, tears streaming.

"It's Valkyrie, isn't it? Valkyrie's pushing through."

"SHE'S NOT!"

"Valkyrie," the Skeleton whispered softly, "come back."

Darquesse laughed, wiping her face. "You think just talking can bring her back? Not this time. This time, I'm here to stay, Pleasant, and you can't do anything about it."

"No," a strained voice said from behind her. Darquesse turned, and found Harry crouching on the ground, the pool of blood around him growing worryingly fast. "Not talking – that won't work this time. But emotions. They- arrgh!" Harry's face was screwed up in pain, but still he talked. "You have no emotion. Valkyrie does. She's brave, and loyal, and kind. And…" He looked as if he were about to pass out as Ron helped him to his feet and moved him closer to Darquesse, who was listening, curious. "And I love her." Harry said simply, before tilting his head slightly and kissing her on the lips. Darkness seeped out of her body, from her clothes, from her skin, from her eyes and ears and mouth. Valkyrie collapsed, unconscious, and Harry passed out, his blood loss too much. Skulduggery looked over at Ghastly and Tanith, both of whom felt as though they hadn't really helped at all. Skulduggery took out a firework and lit it, shooting it up into the sky – the signal to Dumbledore that they needed to be brought back. He apparated in, along with one wizard and a witch. They took one look at the blood-smeared scene, and ran towards them. Skulduggery looked at Dumbledore as he said unemotionally, "Harry needs urgent medical attention, Ron needs the hospital wing and Hermione needs a cup of tea with lots of sugar."

"And yourself? Valkyrie?"

"I'll be fine."

"He needs some medical attention," Ghastly interrupted.

"We're both fine, though." Tanith said.

"Tonks, can you take these three? Alaster, you take Miss Low and Hermione. I'll escort Ronald and Harry. Quickly now!"

Skulduggery picked up the unconscious form of Valkyrie. Tonks, a woman with violently purple hair, tried a smile as she held tightly onto Skulduggery's wrist and Ghastly's. "Wotcha boys. Not the best of days, I take it?" She said, before apparating just outside the Hogwarts gates and escorting them to the hospital wing.

When they got there, Madame Pomfrey looked overwhelmed. She'd been presented with many patients, most of whom were bleeding steadily. Tanith looked worried as she watched Dumbledore set Harry down gently on a bed. "Poppy, see what you can do for him. In the meantime, I need to find Severus." The nurse let out a long sigh, before hurrying into her office and bringing out some kind of concoction that looked as though it were made from mashed-up slugs. However, Skulduggery only had eyes for Valkyrie. He set her down on a bed, wincing slightly, and took the seat next to her. And waited.

**A/N: I am SO SORRY! No updates in AGES. But, I am fire at the moment, so an update soon I promise.**

**So, this story is coming to a close. I wasn't sure on this chapter, the start wasnt written that great, and I wasn't sure if I wanted more of Darquesse or not, but this is where it ended up, so I hope you liked it!**

**As usual, PLEASE Review! About halfway through this, I wasnt sure if I wanted to continue with it or not. But your comments kept me motivated!**

**Another update soon, I promise.**


	11. Hospital Wing

Valkyrie opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling. She didn't move, or say anything. She just lay there. It felt as though she were swimming in a pool of guilt. She'd been too weak – Darquesse had come out, again. And she'd hurt her friends. She couldn't remember all the details, but she knew she'd caused pain.

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, but she didn't move to wipe it away. Skulduggery looked up, saw, and knew she was awake. "Valkyrie," he said softly. She turned her head slightly, and stared into his empty eye sockets. "Are you okay?" Another tear. She shook her head. She didn't trust her voice, but tried it anyway – she had to know: "Is he okay?"

"Who?"

"Harry."

Skulduggery looked over at the unconscious boy, the sheets soaked in his blood. "Valkyrie, it wasn't your fault."

"You didn't answer the question."

Skulduggery sighed, and glanced at Harry again. "Well…" He was cut off by the doors being flung open by a worried Dumbledore, followed by Snape. He crouched down by Harry's bed, shooing Hermione away. He started mumbling, in a singsong voice, but Valkyrie didn't raise her head to look. She was scared of seeing the damage she caused. Hermione walked warily over to Valkyrie, and took the other seat by her bed as she sat up. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice unnaturally high pitched.

"Fine."

"But Valkyrie, you're covered in blood…"

Her voice broke as she replied, "But it's not mine."

There was a silence for a while, only broken by Snape's chanting and Ron's hisses in pain as Madam Pomfrey tried to heal his wounds, which apparently were proving to not be like any ordinary cuts.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"About what?"

"About… Darquesse."

"Why didn't I tell you about me being a killer of worlds, with power equal to that of a god? Gee, I wonder." Valkyrie said bitterly.

"Is Ron and Harry okay?" Valkyrie continued.

"Ron will be fine. Harry… he'll be fine too," Hermione said it as though she were trying to convince and reassure herself rather than Valkyrie.

Suddenly, she realized – Valkyrie's head snapped round, looking at Skulduggery. "You!"

"Me?" He said questionably.

"You're here! In a different dimension! You found me!"

"That I did." The skeleton sounded pleased with himself. That is, he did, until Valkyrie continued.

"Let me finish," she hissed. "You found me, after _weeks."_

"…Your welcome?"

"Weeks!"

"Well, it was hard! First I had to work out where you _were, _then I had to find something to use as an isthmus anchor, then I had to kidnap your sister after you got back from holiday, then-"

"WHAT!? Kidnap WHO!?"

"Oops…"

Oddly, Valkyries face split into a smile. "What the hell. I can't stay mad at you." She leaped over and embraced him, whispering in his ear, "thank you for saving me. I missed you."

Skulduggery cried out suddenly, and Valkyrie sprang away from him. "What's wrong!?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, '_nothing.' _Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Stop lying. You are. What hurt you?"

"Valkyrie, it's just a scratch."

"Why are you lying to me!?" She raised her voice, but suddenly it all came rushing back. She remembered as she looked down at her best friend, and held his life in her hands. She remembered how she'd hurt him. The realization showed in her eyes.

"Valkyrie, its fine. I'm fine."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she turned away. Valkyrie looked over at Harry's bed, and all her worries came crashing back down on her. He'd lost so much blood, that his bed may have been red. His eyes were closed, and his face was ghostly pale. Valkyrie walked over slowly, ignoring Snape as he stood up and looked down at the boy. "He's alive, but I can't bring him round."

"I think I can," Valkyrie pulled a herb Kenspeckle had given her out of her pocket, that she'd never had to use till now. She crushed the leaves in her hand, and put them underneath Harry's nose, and as he inhaled, the smell caused him to become conscious. His eyelids flickered, and he let a soft groan escape his lips.

"Harry?" She said quietly. His eyes opened and he cried out from the pain from his wound. "Here," Valkyrie said, her voice shaking, "chew on this." She gave him one of the painkiller leaves she always carried in her pocket. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Harry. And thank you, by the way. For saving me and everyone else from Darquesse." She walked away as Snape continued healing him, no longer being able to bear the sight of his blood-drenched self.

Valkyrie turned to the door, and froze, as she saw Ghastly walk in, followed by a blond haired woman Valkyrie recognized only too well. Tanith bounced over to her, and went to hug her, but met Valkyrie's fist, sending her crashing to the floor. "What are you doing here!? You followed us into a different _dimention!?_" Valkyrie shook, a mixture of fear and sadness and anger showing in her eyes. "Val… its me." Tanith said softly. Valkyrie heard Skulduggery come up behind her. "Tanith had the remnant removed. She's back." He said softly. Valkyrie lowered her guard, and sobbed. Skulduggery turned to Ghastly, hands in his pockets. "Well, I definitely didn't expect her to react like that."

Valkyrie hugged her (metaphorical) sister. "It's good to have you back," she whispered.

**A/N Your welcome! I finally post a chapter within an acceptable amount of time! **

**This is almost the end for this story, but I'm trying to hit the 15,000 words mark. Don't know why, I just am, so i've got 1995 words to go! (Yes, i've written 13,005 already). If you have anything I havent encluded that you want me to, let me know!**

**And as usual, REVIEW PLEEEASE!**

**xx Phoebe xx**


	12. Plotting in Secret

**A/N: Sorry about the 20ish Day wait! I wasn't sure whether I liked the path the end was heading so I couldn't post some chapters till I was certain I was happy with them. Hopefully, the fact that I'm giving you a not double but TRIPLE update will repay your patience! Sit back, relax, and enjoy as this story comes to a close :)**

It was a Friday evening. Valkyrie stared out the window at the inky night, lost in thought. It had been a week since her Darquesse outbreak, and no one knew the details, except for those that were there. There were many rumors floating around the school, one including a dragon and a banshee – the only solid facts they had was that Harry had knocked on deaths door, and Valkyrie viewed it as her fault.

She still felt tremendously guilty, inside. But she was sparing everyone else to see that, and was bottling it up inside, like she always did. Someday it would get to her, but some day wasn't today, and she lived in the moment. It helped that Harry was fine. Still fragile, but he got out of the hospital wing the day before and seemed to be his old self again. Also, they were dating now, but hadn't told anyone. She had to keep reminding herself that No, she wasn't cheating on Fletcher, because they were _just friends_ still. Even if he was still around and totally trying to get back together with her, she was still over him and that was final.

Valkyrie jumped and stifled a shriek as Tanith dropped from the ceiling beside her. It still took her a moment to remember that she was actually, really truly back for good. She relaxed, but noticed the hurt in her friend's eyes. "What did I _do_?" Tanith whispered under her breath to herself, but Valkyrie heard it. She stepped forward and hugged her, for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I'm sorry. It's fine. What were you going to say?"

"I was just wondering when you want to leave." She replied as they broke apart. Valkyrie's face fell – she actually hadn't thought about that. "Oh. Right. Umm… not sure? Not before tomorrow's quiddich game, definitely."

"Well, we have to leave soon, and you know it. Now that we're here, some of the teachers are debating whether or not you've overstayed your welcome."

"Well, they can suck it up, the grumps."

"Valkyrie, we're leaving on Sunday morning, okay?"

"Valkyrie, we're leaving on Sunday morning, okay?" Harry overheard Valkyrie's friend, the blond one, tell her. He saw Valkyries shoulders sag as she agreed. He walked over to Ron, who was attempting to teach Hermione how to play wizard chess. "It's _really _simple, Hermione. No, you can't do that! Remember, the knights- sorry, _horses, _can only move in 'L' shapes. Hey, Harry," Ron said.

"Hi. Valkyrie's leaving on Sunday." Harry told them, face grim.

"What!? Why?" Hermione asked, upset.

"Well, they've come back for her. Valkyrie was trapped here, but now that her friends have come, she's not. It's time she has to go back to her own world, I guess."

"Bummer." Said Ron.

"Hey, but I had an idea," Harry started, "we should throw a leaving party for her!"

"Yes! And you know who's the master of making party's fun?"

"Me?" Hermione said with fake hope.

"Ha ha." Ron said sarcastically. "No. Fred and George!"

"Yes yes yes! Start telling people. Anyone who isn't a Slytherin, or annoying. Ron, you get hold of Fred and George, tell them about Valkyrie and the party. Hermione, you need to stop thinking about school rules, and start planning the things that need to be planned, like food, for example. Go down to the kitchens and ask your elf buddies to make some party food!" Harry's voice rose higher and higher, and he was practically jumping up and down with excitement. For an eight year old boy, this would be normal. A sixteen year old? Not so much. But still. "This is going to be awesome!"


	13. Party Time!

Harry and Ron crept carefully, constantly on the alert for adults, up to the one eyed witch statue. "Are you sure they're coming?" Harry asked, checking his watch. "Certain! They wouldn't miss something like this!" Just as he said it, the statue slowly moved, and a boy with flaming red hair peeked round the witch's stone dress, checking to see if the coast was clear. He spied Ron and Harry, and his face split into a grin. "All clear!' He said to his identical twin, before they both climbed out of the secret passageway and pushed the witch back into place. "Guys! You came!" Harry said gratefully. "Course,'" they said in unison. "Come on, this way. Ginny's got Valkyrie helping her find her 'lost' necklace while everyone sets up." Harry told them, leading the boys through the corridors they knew so well. "Oh, and we won, by the way." Ron added. "Valkyrie's an outstandingly epic flyer."

"Even better than Harry here?" Fred asked cheekily.

"Umm… well… How do I answer that without Harry getting mad at me!?"

"So she _is _better!" George chuckled.

"Yes. No. That's not fair! Shut up."

A few minutes later, they arrived. Gryffindor common room was chock-a-block full of busy people. Tables had been set up, heaving and sinking slightly in the middle from the amount of food on them. Someone had set up unpoppable bubbles, which were drifting around the room, bouncing off the walls. The music was set up, but wasn't yet playing – all in good time. All that was missing was Valkyrie.

"Man, it's good to be back," George looked around the room, sighing with reminiscence.

"Everyone ready!?" Harry shouted.

A roomful of yesses replied.

"Give Ginny the signal," he told Ron, but to the crowd he yelled, "Everyone! Places!" Harry didn't quite know how, but the entire Gryffindor house managed to hide themselves. Barely more than a minute later, the two girls entered the common room. Valkyrie stopped talking, and looked around, frowning. "Where is everyone?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Harry peered out at her from underneath the tablecloth – her eyebrows were drawn in to a slight, curious frown.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out, grins plastered onto their faces, and Valkyrie shrieked, laughing. "Ohmygod you almost gave me a heart attack, NEVER do that again!" She said, still laughing.

"We know you're leaving tomorrow," Harry stepped forward and told her, "So we thought we'd throw a leaving party."

"Oh no." Skulduggery stepped into the Gryffindor common room. "Have you gone _insane!? _Valkyrie goes mental at parties. Last time she went, she ended up having her shoes on her hands and her tongue dyed green."

"I'll pre-order the ambulance," Ghastly said, sighing.

"Lighten up, Skul!" Ron said to him.

Music started throbbing around the room, as everyone raided the food table. Fred and George started a lolly scramble, laughing as those who were 'lucky' enough to score a lolly had their faces turn from purple, to green, to blue, to orange. "Boys, that's _not _funny." Hermione fixed them with a steely glare. "Hermione! Have some fun for once!"

"Here, have some punch." Fred passed her a glass and she eyed them suspiciously before walking off. They looked eachother and chuckled knowingly before heading over to Valkyrie.

"Val," they whispered quietly, "don't tell anyone, but we spiked the punch." Her eyes widened as she choked on the fruity liquid shed just been drinking. "What?" She grinned. "This should be fun."

"What should?" Tanith overheard as she walked towards them. "Don't tell anyone." Valkyrie said, lowering her voice. "These two spiked the punch," she grinned mischievously.

Realization dawned on Taniths face. "Oh no." She whispered.

"What?"

"So did I."

The group burst into a fit of manic laughter.

A few hours later, almost everyone was slightly drunk. Hermione was giggling in the corner, Lavender Brown was hiccupping bubbles, and Valkyrie was dancing with Harry in the center of the room. But she was sad. "I don't want this to end," she said quietly, a sad smile on her face. "I know. But nothing can last forever."

"But I want it to."

The song ended, and Harry jumped up onto the table. "Hey everyone! I just want to remind everyone of the reason we're all _here_. Valkyrie. She arrived in style, and we've won every single quiddich game because of her. But that's not all. She's fun to be around, she's funny, she's daring and unique, and will go down in Hogwarts history for being damn _awesome. _I think I can speak for everyone when I say – this place will feel _very _dull without you, Val. We're all going to miss you, and you've impacted my-our lives more than I can say. So, thanks. We know you can't come back, just… don't forget us, kay?"

Valkyrie had tears in her eyes as she jumped up and planted a kiss firmly on his mouth, in full view. Because she really didn't care what people thought any more.


	14. Not goodbye Just see you later

Valkyrie had said goodbye to everyone else back up at the castle, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had accompanied her, along with Ghastly, Tanith and Skulduggery, to the great oak tree marking where the portal appeared. She turned to Harry. "I guess this is it."

"I guess it is."

"Remember to write, won't you?" Hermione said jokingly.

"Good god. I do believe I've given Hermione a sense of _humor! _But guys. Seriously. Thanks so much, for… everything. I almost wish I didn't have to leave. But then I remember, my little sister's probably learnt to walk or something in my absence."

At the mention of Alice, Skulduggery and Ghastly exchanged a guilty glance.

"You have a sister?" Ron said, surprised.

"Yeah, didn't I mention?"

There was a silence between them all for several moments.

"Well, this is goodbye, then." Harry said, stepping closer to her.

"No. Not goodbye. Just… see you later." Valkyrie hugged him.

"Yay! Group hug!" Ron said loudly, joining in.

"Technically, Val, you can't actually come back, because-"

"Oh shut up and hug me!"

Skulduggery stood awkwardly next to Ghastly and Tanith. He cleared his throat loudly as the air next to him began to go fuzzy, as though heat waves were rising off the ground. Hermione, Ron and Harry watched, open mouthed, as the air split open, the edges of the expanding circle blindingly white. Fletcher's face appeared, and was only slightly strained. "FINALLY!" He called to them. "A week! A _week! _I opened this every day for a WEEK!"

"Really?" Valkyrie asked. "I thought it was longer than that."

"When you get back here, I am SO going to kill you!"

She scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Who's that?" Harry asked, staring at the boy with light, innocent blue eyes suspiciously.

"His hair," Hermione said, open mouthed. "It's impossible! It defies logic!"

"He's my b- friend. He's my friend" Valkyrie answered Harry.

"Oh, yeah, don't mind me, I'll just stand here. I can only keep this up for so long you know!" Fletcher said accusingly.

"What's his name?" Ron asked.

"Fletcher. He's a teleporter."

"But… everyone can teleport here."

"Shh! Don't tell him that! He has sensitive feelings." Valkyrie said cheekily.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, turning towards the portal. He tapped his wrist, where a watch normally would be. "It's time."

She turned back to the trio. "One last piece of advice for each of you. Hermione, embrace your inner lunatic. Fun times guaranteed." She winked at her. "Ron. Every solution to every problem is simple. It's the distance between the two where the mystery lies."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"And Harry," she said, ignoring Ron, "you can only anticipate what someone is going to do if you know exactly what that someone has just done. Might come in handy when you're looking for Voldermort."

"Wow. Valkyrie's getting all wise on us!" Ron joked.

"_Valkyrie!" _Skulduggery shouted. "Come _on," _

"Don't go forgetting me now," Valkyrie said as she jumped through the circle. It was a weird feeling, stepping straight from a forest into an underground room. She looked back at Harry, who was trying to hide his sadness. "I don't think we could, even if I wanted to, Val." He said.

Fletcher closed the portal, the torn air stitching itself back together.

"Well, that was definitely something." Skulduggery said.

"Understatement of the century," Tanith replied. Valkyrie stared at the blank, slightly damp wall. It had mould growing in a corner. She looked at Fletcher. And then she saw. "What," she said, calmly and coldly, "are you doing with my sister?" She rounded on Skulduggery. "You _kidnapped _my _sister!?"_

Ghastly sighed as they backed slowly out the door. "Here we go again…"

**A/N This is it. That was the end of Nowhere to Run. I really hope you enjoyed it! It was my first Fanfic, and also probably the longest writing project I've done, which I'm proud of myself for. On Microsoft Word, Font Calibri(body), size 11, it took up 33 pages, 450 paragraphs, 1,148 lines, and 15,089 words. I really hope you enjoyed this, and if any of you have any requests of something you want me to write, let me know!**

**Also, every single review was absolutely appreciated and I want to thank every single reader, but I want to give a shoutout to .great and pleasanttrouble for motivating me enough to finnish this. I seriously was considering giving this up at some points, but managed to pull through. **

**So thank you readers, both dedicated ones, and those who have just stumbled upon this. Thanks to every reader ever!**

**This is me, officially, for the last time, saying goodbye and goodnight!**


End file.
